


Moving On

by DragonLynx931



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: And maybe Colleen while you're at it, Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Forgive Me, Give Matt a hug, Hurt/Comfort, IDK how to tag this tbh, Oneshot, no beta reader we die like men, you ever just forget the entire english language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLynx931/pseuds/DragonLynx931
Summary: Colleen is having a bad time. A chance meeting with a certain Game Theory host might change that.Just a oneshot I wrote while highly caffinated. enjoy :D
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick (referenced), The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Moving On

Colleen hated this. Standing in the cemetery, staring down at her own headstone, surrounded by the graves of her friends was a surreal experience for her. After all that she’d been through, doing something so normal was almost uncomfortable. It was almost ironic at this point. She’d faced killer clowns, sentient dolls, minotaurs and knights, and yet here she was. Standing uncomfortably in a cemetery. God, she was pathetic. She watched a car pass by, not fully registering its presence. She felt numb. Cold. As her eyes roamed the field, they came to rest on a particular headstone. Tall and grey, it marked the resting place of Teala Dunn. The friend she’d betrayed. She closed her eyes, images flashing across her eyelids. She was there again, back in the lounge, she was voting again, she...she felt a hand on her shoulder. It started her out of her trance, and she went on the alert. Spinning, she grabbed the hand, twisting it and throwing her assailant onto the grass.  
“Woah, Colleen.” They said around a mouthful of gravel. “I didn’t know you were that strong.” Colleen blinked, registering the leather clad man beneath her.

“Oh.” She said softly. “Hi Matt.”  
The renowned Game Theory host picked himself up off the floor, dusting his jacket off. He still wore that stupid Society jacket often. Colleen hated it, but she didn’t want to say anything. If it made him happy, she could deal with it. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked quietly, eyes still meandering around the field of stone. Matt grimaced. “Here to visit Ro and Saf.” He said equally softly. “I thought I’d find you here, so I brought these for you.” He held out a slightly squashed bouquet of tulips. “I thought there might be someone you’d want…”  
He trailed off, staring at his shoes awkwardly. “Uh, that is… if you want…” Colleen forced a smile, taking them from his outstretched hand. “Thank you.”  
Matt smiled faintly, and started making his way towards a corner of the patch. Two headstones sat directly next to each other. Colleen approached carefully, not wanting to disturb his mourning. Matt knelt next to the first one, a simplistic rosy granite headstone with roses carved into the pedestal. He reached forward, tracing the letters engraved in the stone.

“Hey Saf.” He whispered. “I miss you so much.” He pulled something out of his pocket and set it down with a click. Colleen leant forward, trying to see what he had set down. When she caught sight of it, her heart broke. “Tyler told me to bring this to you.” Matt whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “He couldn’t come himself, he’s not okay, Saf. He’s in the hospital right now.” He adjusted the tiny ceramic bat, pushing it over into the corner. "We don't know when he's getting out," he continued. "He misses you so much Saf. We all do." He stood, tears falling freely now. He turned to a marble headstone shaped into an angel. He knelt again, pulling a rose out of his pocket. He placed it carefully in the flower holder, hands shaking. “Ro.” He said hoarsely. “It's been so hard. Things have changed so much here…” His breath caught in his throat, a sob slipping past his lips. “I wish you were here.” 

Colleen knelt next to Matt, rubbing his back. The tears were flowing now, and Matt clung to Colleen, sobbing. “Shhh, it's going to be ok Matt, I promise.” Colleen said numbly. She knew these words were empty, she herself didn’t believe them. But she had to try.  
“W-why.” Matt whispered, his voice thick with tears. “W-why did they h-have to go?” Colleen’s heart broke again at the tone of his voice. This was a shell of a man. Like you, a small voice in her head whispered. Ever since Everlock you’ve been a wreck. It got even worse after the Museum. Colleen found herself crying too. This was too much for a person to deal with. 

They sat there for what felt like hours. Two broken people, sobbing into eachothers arms. After some time, Matt leant back, his tears slowing. “I-I’m sorry.” He said shakily. “I-I didn’t mean to do this, I-” Colleen cut him off. "Don't apologize. One of us was bound to break sooner or later." Matt hiccoughed violently. “Do you miss them as much as I do?” He whispered, voice wavering. “Every day. Safiya, Justine, Ro…” Teala. Matt leant back out her embrace, evidently trying to calm down.  
“I miss them so much.” He took a deep breath, before ploughing on. “Do… Do you ever wish they didn’t bring you back?” Colleen sighed. This was a question she had mulled over for hours. “Yeah.” She said eventually. “Yeah sometimes I wish that I’d stayed dead.” She looked up and met his gaze. “But you know what? There are people here who needed me to come back. What would it have done to Steph if you hadn’t come back? And Oliver? They need you.” Matt looked shocked. “I-I never thought of it that way.” He leant forward again, hugging Colleen tightly. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Colleen spoke. "We should meet with the other survivors. Make a little support group, I don't know. God knows we need the support." Matt looked at her, and for the first time since they'd gotten back, smiled. "Yeah, yeah I think that's a great idea." He stood, dusting off his pants, tear streaks shining in the afternoon sun. "You need a lift home?" Colleen smiled, her first genuine smile since returning home. "Sure. I'd love it." Before they left, Colleen approached Teala's grave. Leaning down, she placed the tulips Matt had given her on it. "I hope you'll forgive me." She whispered softly. She almost thought she heard a voice whispering back. Of course not. She shook her head and rejoined Matt on the path. With that, the two departed. Maybe, Colleen thought to herself, This won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my dears! Comments are always appreciated and ily <3


End file.
